


I Wish You Would Stay

by Bearandleonardwrite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, frottage (for like 10 seconds), i don't know how to tag, it's kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearandleonardwrite/pseuds/Bearandleonardwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis were neighbors until Louis left for university. They run into each other during Christmas holiday at a club. Feelings happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish You Would Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homelesshats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homelesshats/gifts).



> I hope you like this and I hope it's not crap.  
> I'm sorry if it is. I'll write you a new one if it's terrible.  
> 

Harry had been in love with the boy with the blue eyes since he first saw him. He was ten and his mum had come downstairs to tell him they were getting new neighbors. At first, he was just excited because maybe there would be kids his age; he hadn’t had any friends to hang out with for years, but that family moved away, too, much to Harry’s dismay. 

His mum had invited the new family over and Harry made sure to dress as nice as he could. It was important to make a good impression on a possible new friend, of course. When the family had arrived, it turned out that none of the children were Harry’s age, but one of them was around Gemma’s. 

Which. How unfair, Harry had thought. That is until he saw that Gemma’s new potential friend was Louis, the boy with blue eyes. Harry was only 10, but he knew he’d never see anything more beautiful. 

Harry rarely saw Louis after that day, except in passing. By the time they were in their teens, Louis hung with the “cool” kids while Harry hid in the back. He wasn’t upset about it, really; he didn’t need many friends and the ones he did have were amazing. Louis had this bad boy persona about him that drove the girls crazy, that is until he made a show of letting everyone know he was gay by snogging his best mate Zayn in the school hallways. 

Harry and Louis’ paths never crossed socially and Harry wasn’t going to go out of his way to bring attention on himself. The times they did talk, however, always held a special place in Harry’s heart. Louis was sweetest to Harry and they both knew it; multiple times he chased off people who were picking on Harry or would bring him his school work and soup when he wasn’t feeling well. Harry secretly hoped it was because Louis liked him, too, but he wasn’t sure. 

It was illogical, really, for Harry to ever think they’d get together. He knew that it wasn’t possible, that they were too different. The thought of them together, though, just wouldn’t leave his head. Or at least it didn’t until Louis went off to university in London. 

***  
The music’s pounding and Harry can feel the beat in every part of his body. He hasn’t been to a club since the last time he visited home, doesn’t really have the time when he’s in the city. Niall had talked him into coming out and it seemed like a good idea at the time. Now, though, he’s stuck in the middle of the floor, pretending like he knows how to dance, with Niall nowhere in sight.

Just as he’s about to make his way to the front door, strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him backwards. His back connects with a solid body and he can feel the muscle in the guy’s stomach as he presses into him. He slides his hands down the man’s arms and laces their fingers together, presses their hands into the tops of his thighs.

This he can do; he knows how to grind on a fit bloke. Harry slowly starts rocking his hips back into the guy’s crotch, increasing the pressure when he feels the man starting to get hard. “Fuck,” the guy whispers into his ear, breath hot and tickling, as he digs his fingers harder into the tops of Harry’s thighs.

The man starts leaving sucking kisses on the back of Harry’s neck. He makes a trail from the top of Harry’s shoulder to his ear lobe and back down again. For some reason, the man is being uncharacteristically sweet for someone who is just looking for a one night stand. “Turn around,” the man presses against his ear. 

Harry turns around and faces the man, but almost chokes on his spit when he sees that it’s none other than Louis Tomlinson. “Shit, Lou, I didn’t-” he starts, but is quickly cut off by Louis connecting their lips. Louis’s hands snake around to grip at his bum and pull him closer into him. The moan that slips out of Louis’s mouth makes Harry whimper and press closer.

Harry doesn’t understand what is happening to him. The last time he’d seen Louis was 4 years ago and Louis was in his car on the way to London. And now, now, Harry’s tongue is being sucked into Louis’s mouth and Louis is grinding his crotch against Harry’s own. It’s a lot, to say the least, but Harry’s never been one to question when the universe works in his favor. 

Harry wraps his arms around Louis’s neck and pulls him in closer. He bites at Louis’s lip as he goes to pull away from the kiss. Louis follows after his mouth, not wanting to stop, but quickly realizes that they both need to breathe and lets him fully pull away. “Wanna go back to mine?” Louis asks breathlessly, his eyes dilated so much Harry can hardly see the beautiful blue irises.

“Yeah,” Harry whispers and nods so fast his head spins. Louis sends a blinding smile his way and pulls him in for one last bruising kiss before grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling him from the crowd, out into the cold December air. The walk back to Louis’s hotel is silent, except for a few giggles that escape from Harry’s mouth because he still can’t believe this is happening.

As they walk into the hotel lobby, Harry bumps his arm into Louis’s and grabs for his hand, sends a sheepish smile from under his fringe. Louis smiles back, full force, and squeezes Harry’s hand once their fingers are laced together. Harry’s mind is a whirlwind, but he’s trying to keep his nerves in check because it’s _Louis_.

They enter Louis’s hotel room and all the tension comes rushing back. Except now, Harry doesn’t know what to do with himself. Without the lights and music and bodies of the club he doesn’t know what to do. He’s never been one to pull, so he’s more than a little bit out of his comfort zone. But it’s Louis, he reminds himself, and he’s always wanted this with him.

Of course Harry need not worry, because before the silence can lapse into awkwardness Louis has him pinned up against the door with his hands above his head. He quickly gets a leg in between Harry’s and attaches his mouth to Harry’s neck. “Can I fuck you, Harry?”

Harry moans at the words and nods his head. “Please, Lou,” he makes out as Louis leaves a particularly hard nip to his neck. 

Louis moves back from Harry and pulls his shirt over his head, throws it on the ground. “Take your kit off, yeah?” He says as he starts to undo the flies on his jeans. By the time Harry realizes he was spoken to, Louis’ already naked and laid out on the bed. He quirks an eyebrow at Harry and waves his hand, “Harold? You gonna undress or am I supposed to do that?”

Harry lets out a strangled laugh and undresses himself quicker than he thought he could. Once he’s fully naked, he walks over to the bed and straddles Louis’s waist. Louis grabs a fistful of Harry’s hair and pulls his head in closer to attach their lips. The kiss is dirty; their tongues meeting before their lips, and more teeth and tongue than anything else. 

Louis knocks Harry onto his back and leans over to the bedside table to retrieve the lube and a condom. He tosses the lube at Harry and says, “Prep yourself,” while he rolls the condom on himself. Harry lubes up three of his fingers and lowers them between his spread legs. Right away, he pushes in two fingers and starts to scissor them as he fucks them in and out. Louis tugs on his cock a few times before letting go of himself and leaning back on his elbows to watch.

“Can you go for three?” Louis asks after a few minutes. Harry grunts, but slides in another finger. He scissors them inside himself for a moment before he starts fucking them in and out. On an upstroke, Harry curls his fingers and brushes up against his spot. He cries out at that and bites down on his lip as he tries to get the angle again.

Harry grunts as he moves his fingers inside himself, sighing out frustrated when he can’t get the spot right. Louis’s fingers close around his wrist and he pulls Harry’s fingers out of himself slowly before positioning himself between Harry’s legs. “You good, baby?” He asks as he brushes Harry’s fringe out of his face. Harry shivers at the pet name, fails to catch the whine that sneaks past his lips. 

Without waiting for a response, Louis slicks up three of his own fingers and circles around Harry’s entrance. He pushes the three of them inside carefully and crooks them just right. Harry’s body jolts up and he lets out a startled noise; he definitely wasn’t expecting _that_ right away. 

Louis keeps pressure on that spot and leaves a trail of kisses down Harry’s torso, licks the indents of his abs. He takes the head of Harry’s cock into his mouth and suckles for a moment before taking him further into his mouth. 

Harry grabs a fistful of Louis’s hair and pulls him off his cock, moans at the way Louis looks up at him from under his wet eyelashes. “Alright?” Louis asks, breathless. 

“Yeah, please just. Just fuck me.” Harry manages to get out. Louis nods and pulls his fingers out, wipes them on the sheets, then lines his cock up with Harry’s hole. Slowly, he begins to push himself in past the tight ring of muscle.Louis drops himself down to his forearms and hovers above Harry, brushes the hair out of his face while he continues to fill Harry up. Harry makes an aborted noise against Louis’s lips and then licks his way into Louis’s mouth discovering parts of his mouth he was in too much of a hurry to notice before.

When his hips are flush against Harry’s bum, Louis stills his hips and slows the kiss down. He places a final kiss to Harry’s lips and rests his forehead against Harry’s. “Ready?”

Harry nods his head and pecks Louis’s lips once again, “Yeah, move please.” Louis laughs at the politeness in Harry’s voice, but obliges. He pulls almost all the way out before slamming back in and grinding their hips together. 

The paces stays like that, slow but deep, until Harry manages to get out, “Lou, I’m not—fuck. I’m not breakable. Just—nngh, fuck me faster.”

And, well, Louis’ not going to be the one who displeases this boy. He grabs onto Harry’s hip with one hand to lift his bum off the bed a bit, and plants his other hand on the bed by Harry’s head to support himself. He starts to fuck into Harry harder and faster, grinds into him deeper when their hips meet. Harry whines as soon as Louis hits his prostate, starts to fuck himself back on Louis’s cock. Louis keeps the angle, hitting Harry’s spot with every thrust, and lets himself get lost in the whimpers and moans that are falling from Harry’s mouth.

Harry snakes a hand between them and starts fisting his cock at the same pace Louis is driving into him. “Lou, I think I’m gonna—,” he starts, but cuts himself off with a whine high in his throat. Louis drops his face to Harry’s neck and nods against it.

A few moments later and Harry’s shouting out, clamping down tight around Louis, and coming hot between them. Louis bites down on Harry’s shoulder and comes inside the condom seconds later; the way Harry clenches around him getting to be too much. He pulls out carefully and rolls onto his back. After he takes the condom off and throws it towards the bin, Louis pulls Harry into his side. “Can we shower in the morning? ‘M tired,” he says and combs his fingers through Harry’s hair.

“Mmm, yeah. I think my limbs are made of jelly anyways.” Harry says as he rests his head on Louis shoulder. Louis laughs into Harry’s hair and plants a kiss there. He whispers a soft, “night,” and then drifts off quickly.

***

Harry wakes up with his nose buried in a pillow that definitely isn’t his and wrapped in a sheet that is covered in questionable substances. He carefully slides out from under the sheet and stands in the middle of the room, scanning for his clothes. When he locates them, he walks over and slides on his pants and trousers. As he slides his shirt over his head, he internally cringes at the cum dried on his stomach. A shower is definitely needed in the near future. Speaking of showers, whoever he was with last night is currently in one.

Harry finishes getting dressed quickly and makes it out of the hotel room just as he hears someone step out of the bathroom. As he’s walking down the hallway, he’s pretty sure he hears Louis yell his name, which is weird. That is until he remembers that the man from last night _was_ Louis. And he just left while Louis was in the shower. Shit. 

Everything comes back to him, then, and he remembers it all. The dancing, Louis asking him to go back with him, and the sex. Harry can’t believe he let that happen. Louis probably just wanted sex, which, that makes sense. That’s usually what people do when they go to the club, so of course that would happen. 

It’s just. Harry should have known better; he really should have. Louis probably only picked him because he knew him. And of course he knew that Harry had a huge crush on him, ‘cause it’s not that hard to figure out. A big part of him really wants to go back and crawl in bed with Louis. A bigger part, the part he listens to, tells him to just leave because that’s what a one night stand does. 

***

 

Of course this would happen to him. Harry's not surprised, really. He's more than aware of the state his old beat up car is in, but apparently that didn't stop anyone from volunteering him for the run to the shops. "It's not cold enough, love," his mom had said. Yeah, that's why Harry's bent over his car fiddling with the engine while it's snowing. Definitely not cold enough. 

He sighs as he continues messing about under the bonnet, but he's really shit when it comes to cars and how they work. Probably not the best thing for someone who's constantly stuck in carparks ringing whoever he can think of to come get him 'cause, "the fucking thing won't start again." It'd probably be easier and much less stressful if he'd just sell the thing, but there's some emotional connection that keeps Harry attached. 

Just as he's going to mess with the battery, maybe hit it a couple times because he's sure he's tried everything else, someone clears their throat behind him and says, "Harry? Mate, y'alright?" 

If the surprised tone of the person wasn't enough, Harry's nearly a hundred percent certain he'd recognize that voice anywhere. He makes a move to turn around, but, like always, forgets to duck and bangs his head on the bonnet. "Fuck!" He cries as he rubs the spot on his head. 

The man behind him laughs, but quickly catches himself and let's out a cough to try and cover it up. Harry's still got his hand rubbing at his head when he turns around, and fuck. "Didn't think you'd recognize me," he says as he looks Louis up and down. And, _God_ , Louis is so much more beautiful than Harry remembers; he’s got a leather jacket on, zipped up to his neck, and a beanie covering his caramel coloured hair; his blue eyes are bright and there’s a smile on his face that can be seen in the crinkles by his eyes; it seems like he’s decided to let up on being clean-shaven, because he’s got a bit of scruff on his chin, and, fuck, Harry wants to bite it. Harry clears his throat and wills his thoughts to a more friendly place, before saying, "Feels like it’s been nearly four years." 

"Ah, that it has, my dear Harold." Louis' face softens as he gets a look at Harry, but then his face drops and he says, “unless you count last night.”

“I didn’t realize it was you!” Harry automatically says. “I didn’t remember what happened!”

“Oh, well that makes it so much better,” Louis says in that sarcastic way he has. “I’m deeply comforted, now,” he says while bringing a hand up to his heart. 

“Fuck, that’s not what I meant. I meant, like, I wouldn’t have left if I realized it was you. I was already gone by the time I remembered I was with you.” 

“Well, why didn’t you come back? Thought you didn’t want anything to do with me.”

“That would never happen. I was just. I guess I was scared you’d be upset that I didn’t remember. But, I guess that doesn’t matter ‘cause now you’re upset and-- I’ve just messed it up haven’t I?”

“Uhm, nah, I think I can forget about it, yeah? We’ll just put it behind us.” Louis says and then smiles playfully at Harry, “Anyways, I'd recognize that bum anywhere, if I'm being honest." 

Harry barks out a laugh at that, because _of course_ Louis would say something like that. He drops his hands to his sides and shrugs, "It is a cute bum. I'll give you that." 

Louis just hums noncommittally and claps his hands together. "Well, you seem to be in a tough spot there, mate. Want a lift, or would you rather keep fiddling with whatever's under there till you find the culprit?" 

"Uhm, would you mind giving me a lift? I don't wanna be a bother or anything." 

“It’s fine. Get in, yeah?” 

Harry nods and closes the bonnet on his car. He gets into Louis truck and within a few short moments they’re on the road. “You sure you don’t mind giving me a lift?”

“Nah, mate. You’re right next to where I’m going.”

“Right.” Harry says. “Uh, are you still living in London?” 

“Yeah, this is my last year of uni, though. Don’t know if I’ll stay there after I’m done or not,” Louis says with a shrug. “What about you? You gonna stay here?”

“Uhm, no. ‘M actually working at a bakery in London. Came back for the holidays and such. Probably same as you.”

“Yeah, same as me.”

“I was thinking. Uhm, since we’re both, like, living in London, we could maybe keep in touch.” Harry says with a sheepish look in Louis’ direction. Of course, though, Louis’ impossible to read. 

“If you want, I mean.” 

Louis does little more than make a noncommittal hum and keeps his gaze on the road. Which. Awkward. 

The rest of the ride goes the same way; a few awkward questions followed by silence. Harry’s basically jumping for joy by the time they get to his house. As soon as Louis pulls up to the kerb, Harry’s out of the truck and on the path to his house.

“Hey, Harry?” He hears behind him. He turns around and raises an eyebrow at Louis, waits somewhat impatiently for him to continue. “I was thinking, maybe we could go on a date? Like, considering what happened the other night. It’s totally okay if you don’t want to, but. Just thought I’d ask, I guess.”

Harry doesn’t know what’s happening. He can’t comprehend for the life of him why Louis would be interested in him, especially after what happened. In his mind, he was just a one night stand, nothing to be excited about. And this. He just. He’s definitely squealing on the inside. “Yeah, of course. I’d really like that. You sure, though?”

“Yeah, I am. Just. I’d really like it if you’d stay this time,” Louis says and kicks the snow with his boot. 

“I can do that,” he says with a smile and walks over to where Louis’s standing. He pulls his mobile out of his pocket and hands it to Louis. “I’ll need your number, yeah?”

Louis pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and nods. He enters in his phone number and then calls himself from Harry’s mobile. “There, now I’ve got yours, too,” he says and hands the phone back. 

Harry’s gaze flickers from Louis’s eyes down to his lips. He hesitates just for a moment, and then leans in and connects their lips in a sweet kiss. Before he pulls back, he’s already smiling. “That was nice. I’ll see you later, yeah?” Louis nods and pecks Harry’s lips one last time before turning him towards his door. He swats him on the bum for good measure and waits till Harry’s inside before heading home himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this.  
> I think you're fabulous!  
> [erikabearikuh](http://erikabearikuh.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
